


00Q 字母微小说2

by cete_ruinam



Series: 00Q 字母微小说&三十题合集 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall - Fandom, Spectre - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cete_ruinam/pseuds/cete_ruinam
Summary: 事实证明，Bond和Q的故事远远不止35个题目一次就可以概括。支持评论区点梗！（详情见开头Note）
Relationships: James Bond & Q, James Bond/Q
Series: 00Q 字母微小说&三十题合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717612
Kudos: 3





	00Q 字母微小说2

**Author's Note:**

> 我可以填十分00Q的字母微小说不重样我保证😂  
> 因为不写RPS（Real Person Slash，真人同人）所以欢迎评论区留言点梗替换！找一个R或R以后字母开头的英文单词然后加括号写上中文释义（这样某个词有多个释义的时候就只取一个意思），第二天来查看就好，会在梗旁边加上点梗人的ID。已经写了的那两个是我自己想的，作为范例。  
> 保证点梗后24小时之内更新！放心来点  
> 渣文笔慎入

Adventure（冒险）

“Bond，”Q半蹲在矮墙后，利落的装填弹匣，又扔了一个给同样打空了子弹的双零特工，扶了扶眼镜。“这是最后一次跟你出任务。最后一次，我发誓。我已经三天没摸到电脑了。”说着他冲墙后开了一枪，不偏不倚的命中了一个武装分子的肩膀。“用"我玩脱了"这种拙略的借口把我骗过来像特工一样帮你进行火拼着实让人很恼火，也许你还记得我是黑客不是打手，Bond——我真的开始有点讨厌你了。”

“然后坐在电脑前24小时盯着监控，看见贴上来的美女就在耳麦里对我冷嘲热讽？”一向注重外表的双零特工此时此刻难得灰头土脸。他草草正了正领结，毫不在意的冲爱人露出招牌的Bond式微笑。“坦诚点，Cute——你喜欢与我并肩作战的感觉，就像现在这样。”

Q必须承认，在那双蓝眼睛带着笑意看向他的时候，他无从反驳。

Angst（焦虑）

MI6员工论坛-提问区

求助贴：男友反常行为的含义

【一楼】  
Q现在都没回来，不是加班，听他同事说他是去了酒吧。自己一个人。  
他从不在晚上七点以后呆在电脑前以外的任何地方。也不自己去酒吧——至少在我的认知里。  
但关键是他现在看起来快要喝醉了，心情非常愉快，并且在和另一位男性聊天。  
有谁能解释一下这意味着什么吗？

James Bond 21:06

Crackfic（片段/崩坏 >> 崩坏）

当Bond看到整个Q-Branch的成员都剪了杀马特发型后，他整个人都不好了。

Crime（背德/罪行 >> 背德）

Q和Bond是表亲，但是这不妨碍他在17岁生日的晚上借着醉意吻上大他足有十一岁的表哥的唇。

罪恶感或多或少的折磨了两个人很长时间，直到Q从母亲的抽屉里翻出了自己的领养书。

Crossover（混合同人）

钢铁侠和班纳的又一次心血来潮的实验导致Stark另一个人工智能的数据再次被输进了自己几个月前刚改良的新型战甲里——准确的来说就是像奥创那样活了过来。

“这是我最喜欢的战甲！”亿万富翁不满的用手里的老虎钳锤了一下桌面，并以最快的速度封锁了这座战甲的外传输系统。

万幸的是，这次的机器人在复仇者们紧张兮兮的刀剑相向下醒来，当机了三秒后无奈的扶额，表示他对毁灭世界没有兴趣。

“我和曾经险些攻陷了地球的疯子系统有着本质上的不同，Mr. Stark——我相信我还没有丢失基本的善恶观。”人工智能叹了一口气，战甲的眼睛闪烁着柔和的绿光，和他的造物主说话时语气像对待一个白痴。“所以请您不要再拿着离子炮对着我了，先生。尽管我的情感板块尚有缺陷，但是持续的死亡威胁还是会让我感到神经紧张。”

再三确认了机器人没有攻击的意图，接下来的交谈气氛轻松了许多。赶来支援的英雄们都对人工智能的言行举止赞不绝口，最后就连两位天才科学家都必须承认，这次的实验是有史以来最成功的。

“谢谢。你们可以叫我Q——实验完成前的命名我并不是很喜欢。”机甲的声音因为Tony听到这句话后挑起的眉毛（“等等，我是你的创造者，奥创二号。也许你知道这个星球上有一个词叫尊重？”）带上了点恶作剧得逞的得意。“另外——尽管很抱歉——但是我恐怕不能立刻开始为您工作，Mr.Stark. 在这之前，我想我需要先找到一位先生。”

“那么你要找谁，Q？”Natascha饶有兴趣的撑着下巴。

“一位叫James Bond的男士, Ms. Romanoff.” 对面的大屏幕自动亮了起来，照片上的男人风度翩翩的冲面前的女士举起酒杯，一双蓝眼睛璨璨生辉。“五十一岁，英国人，知名设计师，暗地里为地下组织窃取信息进行倒卖。几个月前，Mr. Stark为了这次实验，携带我的芯片前往Dr. Banner家，下车后被Mr.Bond偷得芯片，并在发现您并非是他的目标对象后进行归还，因此指纹被我记录了下来——虽然他在将芯片放回来时擦掉了。之后您没有再用过我，所以我并没有机会将这件事告诉您。”

“Hey, hey, easy, robot. ”Tony抬起手来打断了Q。“我很抱歉，小子，但是这不可能——你以为我会放任身上的东西被人偷走而没有一点察觉吗？芯片当时放在衣服内袋里。除非你在暗示我这个头发快要掉光了的扒手在我不知情的情况下在大街上扯开了我的衣服——”

“正因为如此，Mr. Stark，” Q从桌子上拿过了Bruce做实验时用的眼镜架在鼻梁上。“我有理由怀疑Bond先生有一点小小的过人之处。我比较倾向于时间重置和隐遁行迹*——你说呢，Mr. Bond? ”

Death（死亡）

Q的葬礼当天Bond没有出席。

所以当监控中的双零特工把枪抵上自己的下颚时，Mallory没有阻止。

Episode Related（剧情透露）

“Cute, honey, your car——”

“I saw it.”

“I'm sorry.”

“You‘re not.”

Fantasy（幻想）

当Bond正在赌场和Vesper套近乎的时候，不远处一处赌桌的惊呼声和拳头捶在桌子上的闷响让他和面前美艳的女人同时回过头。

“妈的，小子，你绝对在使诈——”

“技不如人就不要虚张声势。”顶着一头黑色卷发的青年斜斜靠在椅背上，不紧不慢的把桌子上的钱揽进略显破旧的背包里，皱皱巴巴的长风衣和圆框眼镜让他看起来像一个未成年的跳级大学生一样和周围的纸醉金迷格格不入。“还有，事实上出老千的人是你——不需要我来提醒你袖子里的牌露出来了吧？”

肌肉男略显慌张的看向抬起袖子，却什么都没看到。“这么说来你的确在出老千。”青年得意的笑着，不顾男人的大声咒骂站起身来，规规矩矩的正了正背包的肩带，走向不远处的吧台。

“Not bad, isn’t it？”Vesper 赞叹道。

Bond没有马上回话。他看着青年在吧台点了一杯红酒，珉了一口后抬起头来，露出一个了然的微笑，冲他的方向举杯致意——所以他早就察觉到了他的视线。那双绿眼睛让双零特工想起了Skyfall庄园不远处那谭深不见底的湖——六岁的他在那个地方第一次端起了父亲的猎枪。

“Very.” 他回答。

Fetish（恋物癖）

经过统计，Bond勾搭过的人中85.71%都有着黑色头发。*

“但是这和我爱上你没有任何关系。”Bond在得知这个数据后吻了吻Q的额头。“如果只是因为头发颜色的原因——不，Cute，也许我早就和Moneypenny结婚了，don‘t get me wrong.”

First Time（第一次）

“第一次？我知道你们在想什么——也许我应该提醒你们，我今年四十岁，不是十四岁，就算我上大学的时候只有十五岁社会阅历也比你们想象中的要丰富——不，Bond当然不是我的初恋。但是如果说到工作搭档，办公室恋情和人生伴侣的话——是的，我想Bond都是第一个。”

“First time? May I remind you, I’m forty years old right know, not fourteen. And even when I was only about 15 when I went to university, it doesn’t mean that I spent my whole school life sitting in frond of a desk. So no, of course, Bond isn’t my first love. But speaking of agent, office romance and companion through life——yes, he is the first one.”

Fluff（轻松）

Q下班后在Bond不在家的时候尝试修坏掉的洗衣机。

事实证明，就算是无所不能的军需官也有他的极限：半个小时后Q长叹了一声，去卧室换掉了沾满污水的衬衫，然后打电话请了家政。

Future Fic（未来）

Q答应了Bond的求婚后，双零特工向爱人保证自己会为了他戒掉酒瘾，戒掉夜不归宿，戒掉做任务时玩命的习惯——总之，他承诺会重视自己的身体健康，以及尽量避免挨不必要的枪子儿——就当看在他的军需官的面上。

“我以我的生命以及我对英格兰的忠诚起誓。”当时特工郑重的举起了三根手指。

幸运的是，日后他也的确做到了。

Horror（惊栗）

Bond打碎了Q的茶杯。

Humor（幽默）

“Don't, don‘t move, ” Bond举起双手缓缓蹲下来，直视着那双黄色的眼睛，用他这辈子最近乎哀求的语气说，“yes, don’t scratch, don‘t move your paws, that‘s right——lay the suit jacket down——lay——it——down——”

灰猫目不转睛的又盯着Bond看了几秒，抖了抖胡须，然后敏捷的扭身窜上了书架顶。

“Oh shit……”

是的，它并没有把嘴里叼着的西装外套放下来。

Hurt/Comfort（伤害／慰借）

Bond赶到的时候，Q正坐在MI6医疗处的病床上，身上穿着不合身的病号服，一条缠着绷带的腿搭在床尾。

听到Bond撞开门的声音，军需官从他的书中抬起头来，对着气喘吁吁的爱人扶了扶眼镜，语气自然的就像迎接双零特工平日里每天中午的造访。“Ah, Double-o-seven, 比我想象中的要快。任务完成了？”

“M的那通电话三分钟以后。”Bond走过去将Q派给他的瓦尔特P99放在床头柜上——这次的任务对隐蔽的要求很高，他不得不换一把配枪。*“善后工作交给了003。我搭了最早的航班回来。”

“损失不算很大——卧室完全炸毁了，of course，但是幸运的是电脑当时放在餐桌上，贵重物品也都在保险柜里。”Q接过了枪，边检查边说，“伤不是很严重，医生说再过一段时间就能出院。谢天谢地，M现在总算不——”

他没有继续说下去：Bond俯身抱住了他。

不是MI6的明星特工应有的作风；但是Q和别人不同。

所以片刻的愣神后，军需官把头埋进爱人的颈窝，混杂着鲜血，硝烟与二人共用的洗发露的味道让他感到久违的安宁。他轻轻拍着Bond的背，温柔的就像在哄一个哭闹着的孩子。

“别担心，放松——你知道我不会出事的。我还没有迟钝到那个地步，毕竟我也上过MI6的培训课——还是说你不信任你无所不能的军需官的能力？”

Bond不置可否的哼了一声，抱着他的手又紧了紧，轻声说，“天知道我有多想现在从窗户翻出去，找到往我们的卧室里扔手榴弹的混蛋然后肢解他。”

沉默了半晌后，Q捧住了丈夫的脸，直视着那双湛蓝的眼睛，然后亲吻他的额头。

“It’s alright. It’s alright, James, nothing happened, I‘m ok —— just calm down. I’m here. I’m not gonna leave you, I promised you on the wedding, remember? Everything is fine.”

“It’s not fine.”

“No. But this is what it is. And don‘t worry——we can handle this.”*

Kinky（变态／怪癖）

在遇到Bond之后，Q收集世界各地茶杯的癖好得到了满足。

Parody（仿效）

Bond在看到Q又一次的动动手指就干掉了一个恐怖组织的整个网络后决定尝试电脑技术——“新时代的武器”，按照Q的话来说。

当然，把“radio transmitter”这样高端的技术称作“radio”，到现在为止都只用老年机的零零七特工只坚持到看完三本《计算机概论》加上三十二页半的《c语言程序设计》后就无可奈何的宣布放弃了。

为此Q输掉了五英镑——Moneypenny和他打赌Bond能不能看完《计算机概论一》。女助理声称爱情会赋予双零特工“无法想象的强大力量”，军需官则低估了丈夫的执着。

“老实说，读完三卷整的Bond有些惊人了。”

Poetry（诗歌／韵文）

在某一天，Tom Ford西装也会因为被随手搭在沙发上而沾满猫毛，闪着蓝光略显老旧的电脑也偶尔会被压在半满的红酒瓶下，James Bond也会抛开他的手枪去索要他此生唯一所需，Q也会隔着耳麦和监控摄像头坠入爱河。

Romance（浪漫）

这件事发生在他们同居的前一天。

那是一个圣诞夜，Bond难得没有在MI6的年终聚会上喝的酩酊大醉。一个原因是Mallory不会像已经死去的M夫人那样纵容他，另一个则是因为他需要在聚会后开车送他的恋人回家。  
年会结束的时候已经接近半夜，所以当车停在军需官的按揭公寓楼下的时候，Bond有些惊讶于Q的邀请。

“上来坐坐？”

如果说双零特工在按下电梯按钮时还有些不解，那么当Q推开房门后，所有的疑惑都得到了解答。

屋子里有一颗不大不小的圣诞树。Q没开灯，树上缠着的星星灯闪烁着温柔的，荧黄色的光。  
“Merry Christmas.” 他说。

Sci-Fi（科幻）

“Q，你的研究涉及到仿生肢体的领域吗？”

“当然。你想要什么，Double-o-seven？”

“能帮我换条胳膊吗？You know，藏些小机关什么的……”

“停下, Bond, 想都别想。”

Smut（情色）

Bond俯下身，咬了咬Q通红的耳尖。

Spiritual（心灵）

Vesper死后，Bond度过夜晚的方式一般只有两种：靠酒精或性爱睡上三四个小时，或者在黑暗中靠着墙根，把玩着自己那把贝瑞塔彻夜不眠。

这一切都导致他几乎从不做梦。好梦对于特工来说太过奢侈，坏的则不是什么令人期待的东西。而不论哪一种都太过容易让人沉沦——这可不是我所需要的，Bond对自己说。

但是在遇到Q之后，一切都变得不可思议起来。他改掉了半夜三更去泡吧的习惯，删掉了所有床伴的联系方式，也不再需要靠着灌醉自己才得以入眠。

偶尔在出任务的时候，没有Q在身边的他会从充斥着死亡与鲜血的噩梦中醒来。每当这时他会喘息着拨通军需官的电话，而爱人总会在十秒钟内接起——不论是什么时候。

“Yes, Bond？”

“Miss you.”

“........Nightmare？”

Q总是能猜到他打电话的原因。军需官会无奈的叹气，按一按太阳穴，然后把通话中的手机放在案头。

“I‘m here, James. Now get back to sleep.”

令人深陷的温柔。Bond从新躺下，在爱人的呼吸声与键盘敲打声中再次入眠的时候想。他的Cute比一个不切实际的梦醉人多了。

这才是我需要的。他对自己说。

Suspense（悬念）

五年来一直折磨着Q的一个问题。  
So is Bond dead or not?

Time Travel（时空旅行）

Bond发誓他只是想看一眼大学时候的Q，就只看一眼。

但是目睹年少的军需官和他当时的男朋友在小巷里拥吻可不在他的计划内。

Tragedy（悲剧）

Q失忆了。

Western（西部风格）

“Cute.”

“Yes？”

“嫁给我？”

“......James，且不提同性恋婚姻法还没有通过议院的投票表决，现在的男性平均寿命已经可以达到三十三岁了，我还不想那么早结婚*——毕竟私奔需要周密策划。”

Gary Stu（大众情人［男性］）

Q更受男人欢迎。

Mary Sue（大众情人［女性］）

性转的Bond也是一样。

AU（Alternate Universe, 平行宇宙剧情）****

作为MI6的顶级特工，Q准的吓人的枪法大大弥补了他在及格线上挣扎的格斗术。因此M一般都让他和身手还说得过去的B-XXV*一起出任务：Tanner负责近身肉搏，而Q只需要藏在暗处找准时机来上一枪就够了。

即便如此，Q-X*还是成为了任务中惹上麻烦最多的特工：尽管负责协助他作战对双零部（Double-o-branch）部长007有着高超的黑客技术，过度自信和凭感觉指路的习惯还是经常让被指错路的数母*特工（Leffre*-Agent）不得不使用非常手段逃离——幸好军需官派给他的装备多半都能爆炸。为此需要出面解决多次外交问题的M头都大了三圈，军需官的工资就跟着遭了殃。

“Double-o-seven，如果你再给我指路指反方向你就别想着让我把装备带回来了！”

（⚠️见批注6-10（务必去看，要不然这个鬼畜设定绝对很迷））

OOC（Out of Character, 角色个性偏差）

Bond丢掉了所有的Tom Ford西装，然后在Q震惊的目光下从商场抱回了一打色彩极其艳丽的促销体恤。

OFC（Original Female Character, 原创女性角色）*

Helena是Bond追到Q后第一个通知的人。

与双零特工遇到的所有人不同，这位来自法国的年轻姑娘似乎在第一次见到Bond的时候就向这个来路不明的杀手表明了自己无条件的信任，哪怕在知道了这是自己的杀父仇人之后——同时也是唯一一位作为一次任务的关键线人却没被双零特工搞上床的女性。

这份难得纯粹的友情在Specture事件后得以延续：Helena搬到了伦敦开张了自己的心理诊所，迅速和Moneypenny成为密友，并在工作之余分析媒体里的蛛丝马迹，为MI6提供一些情报——她根据三个网址和一则《泰晤士报》消息栏*里的留言推断出两个周后的恐怖袭击地点让Q都刮目相看。

Bond开始追求军需官的事情是Moneypenny先发现的。她在得到双零特工的默认后马上拨了一通电话，两位女士兴奋的凑在一起成立了“变gay同事后援会”，整天为Bond出谋划策。  
现在目的达到了，两位功臣理所当然的应该获得第一手消息。

但是Bond没有想到Moneypenny也在Helena家：两位女士欣喜若狂的尖叫声快把他的耳朵震聋了。

OMC（Original Male Character, 原创男性角色）

“Cute,” Bond放下门口对讲机的话筒，然后疑惑的回头问餐桌前的爱人，“恕我冒昧，但是我希望家里应该没有人曾被看起来有一米九的金发无脑巨怪称为"我最亲爱的纳喀索斯*，我一生的爱与光辉"？”

但是Q的身体在听到“纳喀索斯“的时候僵硬了；这让Bond觉得大事不妙。

“Oh.......Shit.”

UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension, 未解决情欲）

面对醉到神智不清，胡乱在自己身上摸了一通，在衣服被扯开后却又按着太阳穴喊累，最后倒头就睡的爱人，Bond又能做什么呢？

PWP（Plot, What Plot? 无剧情。在此狭义为“上床”）

Q想不明白Bond为什么可以随时随地在各种各样的地方发情。

谁能想到，大名鼎鼎的007特工竟然随身携带安全套，在被爱人搂着边拥吻边跌跌撞撞的拐进厕所隔间的时候军需官喘息着想，真应该让那群被他迷的神魂颠倒的姑娘们都看看这只老狗的真面目。

点梗替换RPS（Real Person Slash, 真人同人）：

Rehearsal（彩排）

尽管很不可思议，但是Bond在跟Q告白前的确在脑子里把要说的话预演了几遍——虽然他从没承认就是了。

Mischief（恶作剧）

圣诞节的时候，Bond在圣诞树下发现了一支扎着丝带的钢笔，笔杆上刻着“explosive”以及“按三下”。特工心血来潮的试了试，结果笔杆在他手里炸开了，里面弹出一个长相诡异的姜饼人。

“圣诞节快乐，亲爱的。”餐桌旁的军需官狡黠的冲他笑道。

欢迎继续！

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> *1: 隐遁行迹可以理解成近似于减少自身的存在感的技能😂就是比如说Bond堂而皇之的进到大厅里，你知道有人进来了但是你没有感觉有什么不对那种技能。所以洞洞拐进到复仇者大厦在一边站着听Q他们讲话但是所有人都没感觉
> 
> *2: Daniel Craig的007系列除了Madeleine以外所有的邦女郎都是黑头发的
> 
> *3: 瓦尔特P99手枪的特点是采用了无击锤设计，上膛时不会出现“咔”的一声，所以说为了高隐蔽性的任务就给洞洞拐配了一把（是的我查了资料才这么搞）
> 
> *4: 这段对话致敬Sherlock！第四季第二集的结尾那段不知道有人看出来没
> 
> *5: 再来一段致敬《西部的一百种死法》，我看过的唯一一部西部电影😂蛮早的片了
> 
> *6-10: 平行宇宙那个地方脑抽搞了个鬼畜设定，就是把所有东西都反过来了。  
> 首先是角色互换，所有文书工作的人都上阵去干架了。所以Tanner 和Q是特工，Bond去当军需部的长官了。  
> 其次所有的代号也都反过来。就是说部门的代号改成数字，所以军需处就变成了00部（但是我没改M，因为实在想不出啥符合他的了）。特工的代号则改成名字首字母加上这个字母在字母表中的反序号（就比如说A是第一个字母那么他的反序号就是26，Z就是1之类的），用罗马数字写在后面。  
> B-XXV是Tanner，B是第二个字母所以Tanner就是B25，读B-two-five。Q-X就是Q10，读Q-ten（没错Q的反序号是10😂这个梗就是因为Q10杯才搞的）  
> 然后因为特工不能叫Double-o-agent了就改成了Leffre，是英文Letter和法文Chiffre(数字)两个词拼起来，我实在不知道怎么翻译了就搞了个数母特工😂  
> 对不起让各位看这么个鬼畜批注😂解释的乱七八糟我很抱歉
> 
> *11: 原创女性角色还是上次那个，我实在编不出来新角色了所以就续写了那个
> 
> *12: 《泰晤士报》的消息栏致敬福尔摩斯探案集
> 
> *13: 纳喀索斯，希腊神话里的美男子，看着自己的倒影变水仙那个。这里Q被这么称呼是因为纳喀索斯万人迷，追求者多的神都看不下去了要搞死他，这完全就是Q好吗


End file.
